Great Jaggi
The Great Jaggis is a Bird Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Tri. Biology Great Jaggi's distinctive feature is its frill and the lavender scales with the crimson and tangerine overrides on the frills and the abdomen part, but also the furs that grow on its neck and along the back down to the middle tip of the tail. Great Jaggi's muzzle are particularly thinner and much more wrinkly than the other Bird Wyverns. While the tail has some barbs on each sides, they are notably blunt and definable even used for its tail whip attacks. Abilities Great Jaggi, along with the Great Baggi, may attack other boss monsters instead of focusing solely on the hunter, indicating a highly competitive and intelligent demeanor. It can also call its pack of Jaggi to its aid at any time with a loud, resonating roar. Being a larger and more powerful dominant male of Jaggi and Jaggia, it is considered by players to be the boss of these monsters. Its alpha status is much more prominent than that of previous Dromes, as it features many of the characteristics of full-fledged boss monsters — the ability to become enraged, limping when weak, and having a breakable part. One should note that the Great Jaggi can be summoned by the Qurupeco at the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains and the Misty Peaks. Notes * Great Jaggi has two different roars. Its first roar sounds like a the call of a howler monkey, and summons Jaggi to the area. Its second roar sounds more like a howling wolf, and will cause any Jaggi and Jaggia in the same area to gang up and attack the hunter. * The Great Jaggi will always be accompanied by at least two Jaggi. If they are killed, the Great Jaggi will call two more Jaggi to its side. * If the Great Jaggi does not notice a hunter, and there are Aptonoth in the area, it may attack and kill them, though it will not eat them. * Great Jaggi participated in four monsters' opening scenes (Its own, Qurupeco in P3rd, Qurupeco in Tri and 3U and Deviljho's in 3U) and 3 CG scenes (MH Tri opening, 3U's opening and Barroth Ecology) * Its younger form, Jaggi, was featured in the same scenes. However, Jaggi is also seen in more scenes, such as Qurupeco Ecology and some intros, including its own. * Great Jaggi will sometimes lead its minions to battle with other monsters. This is also exhibited by Great Baggi and Great Wroggi. * When Great Jaggi is enraged or howls an attack order, (the one that sounds like a wolf's howl) smaller Jaggi will jump around frantically and chaotically and surround the hunter and attack the hunter similar to their sleep-inducing cousins the Baggi. * Great Jaggi can often clear large groups of smaller Jaggi with its tail swing. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Monster Hunter Universe Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Dromaesaurs Category:Very High Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Grassland Creatures Category:Desert Creatures Category:LC